


i've got a burning desire (for you, baby.)

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack go to a house party. Scott gets jealous of Kira and some other guy. Angry sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a burning desire (for you, baby.)

“We’s going tonight. No ifs and no buts.” Lydia folded her arms across her chest. “We need something like this.”

One of the kids in their year had organized a huge party at his house to celebrate the final year of high school. Everyone who was a senior was welcome. It was last minute but it sounded good. It was lunchtime and the pack were sitting at one of the benches in the front yard. Lydia was insistent whereas Scott, Stiles and Malia weren’t overly enthusiastic about it. Kira was in the middle. She kinda wanted to go but if Scott wasn’t going to, then there really wasn’t any motivation.

“Scott and I-” Malia rolled her eyes. “We can’t even get drunk. What’s the point?”

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

“Wait a sec, didn’t you say Deaton had told you there was a way you could if you mixed wolfsbane and root of-” Stiles began. 

Scott cut him off. Why couldn’t his best friend think before he said something? Now that excuse of not getting drunk was out of question. “Shut up, Stiles.” 

“ _Shit_ , sorry.” Stiles shook his head in disbelief at himself. 

Lydia smirked. “Come on guys…” 

“I’m with Lydia on this one.” Kira shrugged. “I think it’s a good idea.” 

Scott shot her a look of betrayal. She flashed him a guilty smile.

“Thank you, Kira,” Lydia said triumphantly. 

“Okay, I’ll come but only for you, Kira.” Scott agreed. 

“Well, seeing as Scott’s coming we all better go. You in, babe?” Stiles turned to Malia. 

“Fine,” Malia said, exasperated. “I’m in.” 

“Great.” Lydia clapped her hands together. “Scott and Stiles- get ready on your own and meet us there. Kira and Malia, we’ll get ready at mine.” 

“Sound good?” Lydia added. 

The chorus of ‘sures’ and ‘yeahs’ followed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had picked Scott up and driven them there on his jeep. The surroundings of the house they were supposed to go to was ridiculously crowded, crammed with cars and students pouring into the street from every direction. It was all a blur of short skirts, dresses, plaid and denim.

They had fortunately found somewhere to park a few minutes away from the party. Scott pulled out his phone to text Kira as soon as they had jumped out of Stiles’ car.

**_how far away are u guys?_ **

He got a response almost immediately.

**_nearly there!!!! will meet you guys out front ;)_ **

“They’re almost here.” Scott informed Stiles.

“I know. I texted Malia the same thing,” Stiles slipped his phone back into his pocket.

They started walking towards the house.

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed and rummaged through his other pocket. “I almost forgot. I snagged this for you and Malia from Deaton. Just in case you were in the mood. He blitzed the ingredients together, so yeah.”

He handed Scott a small bag of brownish powder. “Dude, you didn’t have to. We’re not that desperate to get drunk.” Scott said.

“But I am and I don’t want to be alone,” Stiles faked an obnoxious pout. ‘Come on, Scott.”

“Fine, we’ll see.” Scott laughed at his best friend.

“We’ve been so stressed out recently. You know- I actually agreed with Lydia when she said this was a good idea but I didn’t say anything because of you and Malia.” Stiles admitted. “We need to have a good night- a good time, for once.”

“That’s true,” Scott got where Stiles was coming from.

“Looks like we’re here,” Stiles said, staring up at a mansion like house with crowds bursting through the front door.

“Look at those sophomores and juniors sneaking in.” Scott commented.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the younger students.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lydia, I feel kind of weird in this,” Kira pinched the slinky material of her “dress”. It felt more like a tight silver tee shirt but with no sleeves, or straps for that matter. It didn’t really help that she was wearing a push up bra underneath which made her even more self-conscious.

“You’ll get used to it, sweetie.” Lydia turned left. They were trying to find parking.

“Why?” Malia twisted her head around to face her from the front. “You look super hot. Scott’s gonna faint at the sight of you.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Kira replied. “You’re wearing a top and shorts.”

“A crop top with no straps! And these aren’t even shorts, they’re practically denim briefs.” Malia argued.

“Will you two be quiet?” Lydia cut through the conversation. “I’m trying to find parking and this talking is distracting me.”

“Sorry,” Kira said sheepishly.

 “You’re wearing the least revealing thing out of all of us.” Malia glared at Lydia. Her dress actually had straps, was pale blue and stopped at mid-thigh.

Lydia glared right back. And was about to retort but Kira spotted an empty space and waved her hand frantically in that direction.

“There, there!” Kira exclaimed. “Quick, before anyone else takes it.”

Lydia hastily took a U-turn and shoved her car into the spot Kira had been pointing at. “Okay, let’s get out.”

The girls climbed out and walked to the party. It didn’t take long and they spotted Scott and Stiles hanging around the fence.

“Guys!” Malia called out to them.

Kira flushed red when Scott looked up and saw her. He seemed… shocked. _Of course he had to be_ , Kira thought, as she had never worn this kind of thing before. His eyes trailed down from her face, to her cleavage, to her bare legs.

They moved towards each other at the same time. Scott tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her softly.

“You look different,” He said, then proceeded to choke on his own words. “Not bad different or anything, you look beautiful. It’s a different- different.”

“Thanks,” Kira said shyly. She leaned into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“Let’s head in now,” Lydia suggested, loudly.

“Good idea,” Scott replied.

“Yup,” Malia grinned.

They all made their way indoors.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into the party and everything was pretty great. The house was amazing, there was _tons_ of free alcohol. And even though it was pretty crowded, everyone had a place to sit and some room to dance. Club music was blasting everywhere. Lydia was talking to some girls from one of her classes, Stiles and Malia were off in the corner, drinking and dancing terribly but having a great time. Kira was slightly tipsy and Scott, after using some of the mixture Stiles had given him with his drink, was feeling floaty as well.

Scott and Kira were feeding each other pretzels and gummy bears and clutching their sides laughing at each other’s expressions. Lydia had been right. They’d actually needed something like this.

“You know what?” She exclaimed cheerily to Scott.

“What?” Scott grinned at her.

“We need some more drinks.” Kira shot up. She was bouncy and giggly and seemed to be in a fun mood.

“I’ll go grab some for us,” Kira continued. “Be back in a minute.”

She disappeared through the blur of dancing bodies and Scott relaxed against the couch. More drinks sounded _great_.

He waited for ten minutes before he started getting curious about what was taking Kira so long.

Scott checked his phone a while later. _Twenty-one minutes._

Okay, now it was definitely time to check what exactly was going on.

He pushed through all the people dancing and turned a corner to go into the kitchen where all the alcohol and food had been spread out.

Kira was nowhere to be found. Scott was starting to get slightly panicky.

He spotted someone from their year level nearby. “Hey, have you seen Kira around?”

“Oh, I saw her just before, she’s near the pool.” The girl looked away. “Uh, she and your other friend Lydia seemed to be having a good time with some other guys.”

Scott felt jealousy burn at the pit of his stomach. This was ridiculous.

“Thanks,” He told the girl before heading towards that area.

He spotted three guys and Lydia and Kira hanging with them on beanbags near the hot tub. He wasn’t expecting to see Kira perched on one of the guy’s laps, his fingers were on her waist and she was snorting with laughter.

He was fuming. How could she do this to him?

“Scott!” Kira yelled when she spotted him, she didn’t seem fazed at all. “Come over here, meet our new friends.”

Scott slipped his hands into his pocket. He didn’t need to see more of this. He was going to go back inside and drink.

“Scott!”

“Wait!”

“Where are you going?”

He ignored her and turned away.

 

* * *

 

 Kira didn't get why Scott was acting this way. She was just about to bring back the drinks when Lydia had dragged her outside to meet some of her friends. They had been hilarious and nice and genuinely interested to talk to Kira so she'd gotten distracted. It didn't help that she had been tipsy either.

There were no more beanbags so she had to sit on one of the dude's laps. It didn't matter to her, he was fun and was talking her ear off about his boyfriend who couldn't be here because he was sick. Kira had been nodding sympathetically. And before she knew it they had gotten onto the subject of who was ticklish. Lydia had ratted Kira out and lap-guy had tickled her sides till she was crying and giggling simultaneously. Kira sighed.

"Kira, sweetie, you better go after your boyfriend and fix this situation," Lydia said.

"Why?" Kira crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"It did look as if you were about to get with James," Lydia replied. "He had his hands all over you and well, you did ditch Scott before."

Kira felt like smacking herself. Of course.

"Shit," Kira muttered and staggered up.

"Good luck," James aka lap-guy said.

Lydia and the others shot her hopeful smiles.

"Thank you," Kira responded to them.

She rushed back indoors, desperately trying to find Scott before things got worse. He had to realise it was all a huge misunderstanding.

Kira found him leaning against a wall in the kitchen, downing beer in a red cup. He didn't look happy. Not remotely.

"Scott," She touched his arm. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm actually saying these words but- this isn't what it looks like."

Scott raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything back. He simply turned his head away.

"Aren't you even going to listen to me?" Kira huffed.

Scott shrugged.

Kira had lost her patience.

She grabbed his arm and took him into the passage way, the two of them entered one of the rooms and she shut the door behind them.

"You leave me, who is, I don't know? _Your boyfriend_ , alone. Then I find you practically having sex with some other guy with your dress half off." Scott snapped.

"Practically having sex?" Kira burst out laughing. "Oh my god."

"Yeah go ahead and laugh," Scott replied.

"You're being unfair," Kira was nearly shouting. Sober Kira would never have raised her voice like this. And sober Scott, well, wouldn't have ever acted like this.

"I'm the one who's unfair?" Scott shook his head. "This is unbelievable..."

"What's unbelievable is that you're not even listening to me when I'm trying to explain what really happened." Kira threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"What explanation? I saw everything I needed to see," Scott argued.

"I got distracted," Kira stepped closer to him. "And I'm sorry I got distracted but why are you acting like you caught me cheating on you?"

Scott shifted towards Kira. "It seemed like you were."

Kira moved so that their noses were practically touching. "You jump to conclusions too fast."

"He was touching you." Scott's eyes were intense.

Kira rotated her body so her ass was pressed against Scott’s crotch. She moved his hands against her breasts. “Now you’re touching me.”

“Kira….” Scott murmured. “This isn’t over.”

“Oh, I know,” Kira said playfully. “You’re still angry. That’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Scott’s lips were against the bare skin of her neck.

Kira knew exactly how much he loved that spot. “I want you to fuck me.”

“That isn’t going to solve anything.” Scott replied. Kira felt his dick twitch.

She broke away and moved to face him. “Take my dress off.”

“What?” Scott did a double take.

“Take it off,” Kira smirked.

“Okay,” His tone got a little more aggressive. Kira got wetter.

Scott grabbed her by the hips and moved their positions. He pushed her against the wall. He fastened his grip on the top of her dress and yanked it down so that she was in her tight black bra, and pair of panties.

“Your turn,” Kira said.

His shirt and jeans were off in the next minute.  

Scott proceeded to tear off her bra but before he could do anything else, she went down on her knees, nearly naked, and pulled his cock out of his briefs.

Kira sucked on his length, making the loudest noises and Scott whimpered as he grew harder and harder. She was wrecking him and succeeding.

“Stop,” Scott commanded. Kira paused and stared at him. “Get up.”

She did but shoved Scott against the wall this time, every nerve in her body tingling with desire. Scott slid out of her grasp and reversed their positions to the original.

He gripped her thighs and hoisted her up. Kira’s fingers threaded through his hair and yanked it fiercely. He let out a gasp of pain and left her lying on the carpet.  

“What are you waiting for?” Kira questioned.

He hovered over her for a second before seeing her hard nipples and moving to put his mouth over one of them. Kira arched her back at the harsh movements of his tongue, at how his teeth grazed over the nub. The other nipple got the same treatment. Kira was writhing.

Just as he took a break, she grabbed Scott’s shoulders and rolled them over so she was on top. She tossed her soaking underwear to the side. She liked this fight for dominance, she liked now it wasn’t so gentle and caring this time around.

“Condom?” Scott said.

“Pill.” Kira replied.

She sunk her slick center onto his cock and began riding him.  Heat was pooling into the pit of her stomach. Her movements increased.

Scott was moaning but knew that soon he would have to get the upper hand. He relaxed and allowed her to remain in control but as soon as he felt that he was close, he gripped Kira’s wrists and shrugged her off of him.

She looked confused for a second but he lifted her up once more and this time her back was against the doorframe. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms dangled around his neck.

He thrust into her, Kira moaned. He kept going harder and faster, and their sweaty bodies clung to each other. Kira orgasmed first, face falling back in bliss. Scott pulled his cock out of her.

She wrapped her hand around length and moved up and down, squeezing his balls slightly and doing everything to make him feel good. It didn’t take long before Scott came too, legs shaking.

Luckily, there were tissues on top of the dresser close to them. Kira wiped the come off her hand.

“That was…” Scott couldn’t finish the sentence, he was too out of breath.

“I know,” Kira replied.

“I’m sorry about overreacting,” Scott apologised.

“I’m sorry for getting distracted and abandoning you.” Kira was glad they were making up.

“What about the guy from before?” Scott asked.

“Oh, him. Well, he’s only into guys and talked to me about his boyfriend the entire time. He’s _clearly_ super into me. And it’s not as if I don’t have a beautiful boyfriend who I am completely and utterly in love with. A boyfriend who I would never, ever, ever stray from.” Sarcasm laced Kira’s tone but it turned serious. “Never.”

“Oh,” Scott rolled his eyes, at himself. “Oh…”

Kira pursed her lips to stop herself from cracking a smile at Scott.

“It really wasn’t what it looked like,” Scott wanted to smack himself on the head for not listening to what his girlfriend was trying to explain beforehand. But then again, it had led to this amazing sex, so the fight wasn’t all bad.

“No,” Kira leaned up to his Scott. “It wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for explicitscira over on tumblr. go follow!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed. comments/kudos are always appreciated ;)


End file.
